She didn't have time
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Loosely inspired by the song She Didn't Have Time by Terry Clark. Bella ends up pregnant after her birthday and leaves her home. Edward left her. On the way she gets help from a witch who helps her survive and asks something of her. Bella/Klaus soul mate romance. Give it a chance and review please. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**_She didn't have time_**

_The story was inspired by the song « _**_She didn't have time_**_ » sung beautifully by Terry Clark. You definitely should listen to it. At first it was going to be a short song fiction but then I changed my mind and decided to do it this way. _

_I hope you enjoy it._

_I've decided to start publishing this story today, mainly because Bella's choice is almost over and I have this one almost complete (just a couple of chapters left to write). _

_Okay, so apparently it's award's period because there is another one starting._

_First of all, I want to warmly thank all of those who nominated me and my stories for the Bloodlust awards. Thank you. Now I have to ask you to go and vote for me (If you think I deserve it of course!)_

_Now back to the new one. **katmaymason** is starting an award called Intertwined Eternity Award. You'll find all the information on her profile. Nomintaions are until December 2nd. Go and nominate away dear readers!_

_Thank you,_

_Have a good read,_

_Lorelei Candice Black_

* * *

Bella had never thought she would find herself in this place at this point in her life…

In all the times she had thought about her future, her actual life had never been an option, the scenarios had always been very different to what she had now. She figured she'd be a teacher or a librarian or even own her own little book shop. Maybe she'd end up marrying someone at some point too but never before her 30th birthday… That's how she figured her life would go.

She figured that everything started going out of tracks when she agreed to come and live with her father in Forks or maybe when she decided to give love a chance and to date Edward Cullen, the Cold one who had completely changed her life and turned it around several times in a row before he shattered her heart.

There had been some dangers of course and she had risked her life a couple of times but Edward had always come to the rescue, ready to help her, save her from the world's dangers. He always ended up saving her.

Everything was happy and good between them until her birthday.

When Edward entered her life he had turned it around once and what happened the day of her 18th birthday had turned it around a second time, putting her in front of a brand new future she had never even thought about.

She got one little paper cut opening a gift Alice had handed her and things got crazy. Jasper had attacked her, Edward had saved her, Carlisle had fixed her up and Edward dropped her home.

When he joined her in her bedroom, she could see that he was tensed and about to draw back from her so she gave it everything she had and managed to convince him to give her what she wanted most: _him_.

They made love that night and even if she got a few bruises on the way, she woke up happier that she had ever been and, sadly, alone.

She remembered looking around for a note or anything but Edward had left her without anything to tell her why he had left. She figured that she would see him later at school but he never showed up. The day was one of the cloudiest in a month but he hadn't come.

Her worry grew as the day went and by the time she got home, she was faced with Edward, asking her to take a walk with him.

That's when he broke up with her, announcing her that they were all leaving. She remembered protesting, asking him why he was leaving, if it had anything to do with their love making night.

He told her that he never loved her, that he was just using her as a distraction from his long and boring life and that he was tired of having to mind his every move around her. He added that he was sorry to have hurt her during the previous night and that it just convinced him that he couldn't be with her, that it was wrong. He promised her that they would never see each other ever again, that he would stay out of her life from now on, forever.

She was not really sure if he had told her the truth or if he was lying to get her to accept his leaving better but she found the strength to ignore the pain in her heart and to turn around and go back home. She went directly in her bedroom and started crying all the tears in her body. When her father got back home, he asked her what was going on and she mumbled that Edward broke up with her before turning around and going back to crying. Charlie being Charlie, he awkwardly asked her if she needed anything and when she shook her head that she didn't want to eat, he left her alone, not knowing how to deal with a sad teenage girl.

It was only a couple of days later, when she started throwing up her food that she grew suspicious of anything being wrong with her. Then the very next day she threw up again and it took her a few minutes to realize that she was late.

Everything in her told her that it was impossible, that she couldn't possibly be pregnant, not THAT pregnant anyway but then again, Edward wasn't exactly normal… She confirmed it with a pregnancy test bought in Port Angeles the next day.

She had panicked, not knowing what to do, where to go… It took her one day of deliberating to decide telling her father everything. Despite the risk, she knew that she didn't have any other options.

She couldn't stay here of course, but she couldn't leave her father without telling him the truth, without telling him why she was leaving. She couldn't hurt him again like she did when James was after her.

She asked her father to sit down and told him what Edward was, what they had done on her birthday and that she was pregnant with him, that the baby was probably not human and that she didn't know what to do. She tried to hide that she was scared for his benefit. If he thought that she had it all under control then he wouldn't be too afraid, he would be able to let her go.

Of course Charlie had been shocked and for a minute she was afraid that he was going to call a psychiatrist or something but he seemed to accept it and she heard him mumble "It makes sense" before his face turned back to his normal color.

"I can't stay here dad… It would be too dangerous for people… I have to go…" She told him, hoping he would understand.

"Why do you have to leave though?" Charlie asked her.

"The people on the reservation… They know about the Cullen's and Billy won't let me live in this town once he learns who the baby's father is… I mean, look at the bump I already have… One look and he'll know… They might even try to kill it and me along with it…" Bella argued.

"Billy would never hurt you Bella, you're family!" Charlie protested.

"Maybe not him but if he doesn't, someone else from the tribe will. I'm sure of it dad. You have to understand… I don't want to go but I have to…" Bella pleaded.

"Of course Bells but… Where are you going to go?" He asked her after a while.

"I know where Carlisle is. Esmee and him separated from the rest of the family. He'll be able to help me." Bella lied, unwilling to inform her father that if she left, she'd be completely alone to deal with everything.

"Okay then… But promise me to stay in touch okay?" He asked her.

Of course Bella agreed and the next day, while Bella was packing her things, Charlie was buying her a few supplies, a cell phone (that he promised to pay for every month so she could call him) along with some cash. Charlie went to the bank and withdrew all the cash he had put aside for Bella's college fund. It wasn't much but it would help her live without worrying about money for a few months.

Bella promised to keep on studying and to get her high school diploma at some point. He trusted her and promised to come and visit her wherever she settled.

He also bought her a new car and sold the truck. No matter how much she loved the thing, it wouldn't be able to hold on a long trip and he wasn't willing to let her go in such a dangerous car. Of course the car he got her was still a used one but it was not as old as the truck had been and it was in a very good state. She tried mentioning paying him back but he brushed it off, saying that he wished he could do more. He even tried mentioning going with her but she knew that he wouldn't like that, he had his life here and wouldn't be happy anywhere else.

Before she left, Bella cooked a few meals for her father, just to be sure that he wouldn't go back to pizzas and take outs as soon as she started her car.

* * *

**So, what do you think of this new story so far?**

**Review and let me know please,**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been hard for Bella but she went on the road, not knowing where to go.

It was very early in the morning and she couldn't sleep anymore so she got up and after drinking some tea, she hugged her barely awake father and left in her new car loaded with her things. It was only 4 in the morning and the roads were clear, she was almost alone and it gave her some time to think about the uncertainty of her future.

She had a lot of cash and would be able to take care of herself, she had always been very careful with money anyway. What worried her was her health. Would she be able to survive this pregnancy? If she didn't, who would take care of her baby? She figured she could always call Charlie when the time came and ask him to take care of her baby but he would have to leave Forks too. PLus, would he really be able to take care of such a special child? Would she?

For a moment, she managed tpo forget her anger at Edward for leaving her to wish he could be there to help her, to reassure her about her fate and the fate of her baby.

She drove toward the east for a while, then the south and at the end of the day, she parked in a small town, in front of a motel. She had made a couple of stops during the day for gas and food but she still had managed to drive a lot. It was almost 10 pm when she stopped and she was thankful to see that the motel was still open. She prayed that they'd have available rooms. She didn't want to have to sleep in her car.

She entered the reception and asked the old woman at the desk for a room.

"You don't look good dear… Do you need a doctor?" The woman asked her as she selected a key and had Bella fill out the registry.

"No thanks… I'm just really tired from the road… I'm pregnant and couldn't keep anything down for the last few days…" Bella explained as truthfully as she could.

"May I?" The woman asked, walking around her desk to stand in front of Bella.

Bella didn't know what the woman wanted but she nodded and watched as she put her warm hands on her small baby bump and started mumbling words she didn't understand. Suddenly, the woman opened her eyes widely and stared into Bella's.

"This baby isn't completely human and you know it…" The woman declared.

"I… I'm sorry… I'll leave if you don't want me here…I…" Bella replied, not willing to bring someone against her and not wanting to ask how the woman found out.

"No, you need help… You don't know where you're going or what you're doing… Your life is in danger girl. You can't survive this pregnancy on your own. My name is Agnes, I'm a witch and I'm going to help you the best way I can." The woman told her, guiding her gently to the back room.

"A witch? I should have known that it couldn't be just Cold Ones… But why do you want to help me?" Bella asked her.

"Us witches, we sometimes have visions and when I looked in your baby's fate and the reason you were so sick, I saw something even bigger than this. You will never cross the baby's father again but you will find love again…A Love far greater than what you've known until then. This Love will become a father to your daughter and will make you very happy. I'm helping you because one day, when you meet this man, I want you to tell him that I've paid my debt to him, that we're even." Agnes explained.

"You know him… Who is he?" Bella asked curiously.

"If I tell you now, I'm taking the risk of changing things, you know it. The journey is just as important as the destination dear." The witch replied with a small smile and Bella nodded and returned the smile.

While her new witch friend made her some sort of tea to make her stronger and calm her nauseas down, Bella called her father, telling him that she had stopped in a motel and was doing fine. It was late but he was awake, anxiously waiting for her to call and happy to hear from her.

Agnes told Bella that she needed to stay until the next full moon, that in order to save her life, they had to use magic on her baby, a daughter, making her human.

"So she won't be half Cold One anymore?" Bella asked.

"Yes, she will be there's no way to change her DNA now, but she'll go back to growing at a human rate until she turns 18. Before that she will be human, grow up like a human and learn like a human. She won't start having her half Cold One's abilities until she turns 10 and is mature enough to handle them… Even then it will only be gradual." Agnes explained as Bella drank the tea that soothed her.

There was only 4 days left before the full moon and Agnes called her 2 sisters, her 3 daughters and her 6 nieces to help on the big spell.

Bella was nervous because if the tea helped her, she hadn't been able to eat anything yet. Agnes told her that it was because she needed to drink blood but that it would be fine after the full moon. Until then, Agnes' son went hunting and got Bella some animal blood in a bottle and it helped her greatly.

On the big night, Bella joined the witch family in the clearing behind the motel and did everything they asked of her.

She lost track of time and even fell asleep at some point, when Agnes told her that it was okay to let go. She woke up in her bedroom at the motel, with a well furnished breakfast tray on the bedside table.

She looked down and realized that she still had her baby bump but at least she didn't crave for anything else than human food at the moment and she didn't feel like she would give it all back in the next hours after eating it.

She ate everything and showered before getting dressed and joining Agnes in the reception hall.

"Thank you Agnes, I feel much better already today." Bella greeted the old woman.

"You're welcome dear. You understand that you can't stay here any longer though right?"

"I do. I still don't know where to go but at least I'm not afraid anymore, I know what's coming." Bella replied gently.

"It doesn't matter where you settle, your one true love will end up finding you anyway." Agnes informed Bella, knowing she was nervous about this particular part of her story.

"Thank you… How much do I owe you for the room?"

"It's on us… Just remember to tell Kla…To tell your _Love_ that we're even." Agnes replied, catching herself before she slipped up.

"Thank you so much…I'll never forget what you did for me." Bella replied, noting in the back of her mind how her soul mate's name started.

After that, Bella packed up her things and after saying goodbye to her new friends and giving them her phone number so they could stay in touch, she went back on the road.

Even if all danger was gone, she didn't feel like going back to Forks, she feared that once in Forks, she could see the Cullen's again and then her True Love would never find her so she kept on driving way, following her instinct as she drove.

She had told her mother about her pregnancy while she stayed at the motel, hiding the supernatural side of things, and her mother got mad at her, telling her how ashamed she should be and that she never wanted to see her again. No support, no kind words and no advises.

Bella was free of the worst worries but she still didn't have anywhere to go.

Thanks to Agnes' free room, she still had most of the cash she had left with and she decided to stop at the first town she liked, the first time to give her a good "vibe".

She found it a couple of weeks later. She had stopped in a nice diner for some food and the owner, a nice old lady, had taken a liking to her and offered her a job and a place to live. As it turned out, she had been in a similar situation in her young days and promised herself to help people in the same situation as she had been.

Bella gratefully took the job and lived in a small one room apartment above the diner for the first year.

She gave birth to her daughter in the local hospital, like any normal human did and was able to work at the diner and raise her daughter at the same time. She didn't have much free time but what little she got she used it to study and get her diploma.

She had decided to call her daughter Rensesmee Carlie Swan. Renesmee in honor of her own mother and of Esmee, who, even if she wasn't going to be in their lives anymore, would have been a great grandmother to her little girl. The middle name was a mixture of Charlie, for her father and Carlsile. It was Bella's way of making peace with the Cullen's. Even if they weren't in her life, it was her way of welcoming them back if they every decided to come find her. Of course she wouldn't welcome Edward back but she believed Agnes when she said that he would never see them ever again and deep down she knew that she would never have to worry about that, ever.

She also managed to save up enough money to rent a small house in town when her daughter, Renesmee, reached her 3rd birthday. By that time, Bella had gotten not only her high school diploma but a small degree in literature and had been hired to work at the local library and only worked at the diner when someone was sick and help was needed.

Charlie came to visit them on Christmas and for 3 weeks during every summer and Bella was pretty happy with this new life she had, even if it had been unexpected. She was surprised at how easy it was for her to be a mother but she was a natural and her daughter was well behaved. She didn't care if she didn't have time to socialize or to make friends, she had her books and her daughter, she was happy, even if sometimes it became too much and she cried in her bed to release the tension of the day, wondering when Love would come to knock at her door.

* * *

**Here you go with another part of this story. The first chapter seemed t please you and I'm glad.**

**I want to take a minute to thank the ones of you who reviewed to tell me what they thought, it's always welcome. **

**Review please?**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	3. Chapter 3

Time passed and Renesmee was now 5 years old and already in 1st grade.

She was a well raised and very smart little girl that everybody loved, just like her mother. She was full of life and beside being the best in her class, she took ballet classes and was part of the little girls' soccer team. She was very skilled and graceful. Bella kept her busy and entertained in hope that she had a life as happy as possible.

Being a single mother hadn't always been easy for Bella. She worked hard in the library and worked extra shifts at the diner every other week. She cleaned her house, she cooked for her daughter, she kept her father informed of how their lives were going, she drove her daughter to her activities and mostly, she was lonely when it all stopped. Bella was also very involved in the town. She volonteered to a lot of charities when she first arrived and had never stopped.

Often, when Renesmee was asleep at night, Bella would curl up and cry in her bed, either out of exhaustion or loneliness. She had been tempted to call Agnes and ask her if she knew when her Love would come but she gave up. She wouldn't get an answer to her question anyway. She had to be patient and until then, she didn't have time for anything else. No time to make friends, no time to date (not the will to date either), no time to take a break and take care of herself properly… Everything she did was for her daughter and she didn't regret it on bit.

Renee had never been a great example for Bella and she definitely never gave anything up for Bella's well being but it still helped the young mother. Bella often wondered "What would Renee have done?" and she would mostly do the opposite. She didn't do crazy cooking, she didn't spend all of their money on activities that would keep her interest for only a couple of days and she definitely didn't introduce her daughters to numerous men. She did her best and thought that she actually was a good mother. People had judged her at first but they quickly grew to like her and accept that despite her young age, she was very mature and a great mother. Sometimes even a better mother than older ones.

Bella was currently on a forced break for the next 3 weeks because the library had burnt after some high school kids from the rival town got drunk and it needed to be repaired but she was still being paid her usual salary so she wasn't in too much trouble financially. It also gave her the time to catch up on the cleaning and reading she had put back for lack of time.

.

The day her life changed for good, taking a turn she would have never expected but had been warned about, she had gone to the store to buy groceries for the week before picking up her daughter from school and driving her to the ice cream place like she had promised they would do to celebrate her daughter's great report card.

She felt it best to reward her daughter when she had good grades or when she won prices like best dancer in her dance class, this way she always wanted to do better.

How did Bella's life change?

Bella had just put her grocery bags in the trunk of her car when she realised that one of her tire was flat. She never had to change one in her life before and even if it didn't look that hard, she wondered if she would be able to do it. Would she be strong enough?

"Just what I needed today, damn it!" Bella complained.

It had to happen on the one day when she actually had a chance of finding spare time for herself… She wanted to go home, put the groceries away and relax a little in front of the TV or with a good book and now by the time she'd have managed to change the tire, she would barely have the time to get the groceries back home.

"Do you need help Love?" A voice asked her from above.

She looked up to see a handsome man standing tall in front of her.

He had a kind (and sexy) smile and slightly curly but short blond hair. He also had dimples to die for and was speaking with a British accent she couldn't help but find charming.

It didn't take long to recognize him as the man who had recently moved in the house next door to hers.

She had only seen a glimpse of him as he carried a few boxes inside, mostly other people had done the moving and it had been over quickly. Also she had been too preoccupied by her daily routine and her daughter to try and find out more about her new neighbors. She didn't even know if he was single or married, if he had kids, why he moved here… All she knew was that he was very handsome, had moved into a house that had been empty for a very long time and that she would love to get to know him more.

She didn't need a mirror to know that she was presently blushing a deep red and she couldn't help but think that he was trying to flirt with her.

* * *

**Now starts the part that was actually inspired by the song. It starts when Klaus talks to Bella in the parking lot.**

**Did any of you actually listened to it?**

**Klaus' POV in the next chapter.**

**Review please.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	4. Chapter 4

Klaus was bored.

He was supposed to meet a witch that claimed to have found a way for him to break his curse without waiting for the next doppelganger to be found (and born) and now here she was, telling him a tale of Soul Mates and how True Love's kiss can break any curse. If he wanted to hear a fairytale he would compel a human to read one to him or he would open a book and read it himself.

Who did she think he was exactly? And more importantly, who did she think she was making him waste his time like this? He had killed people for much less than this.

"We're not living in a fairy tale, we're in reality so get to the point." Klaus protested as boredom and anger mixed to create a mood the witch would not like to see in action.

"I'm well aware of that Klaus. I'm trying to tell you that your soul mate is alive. I've located her. She's 23 and quite lonely." The witch replied, handing him a piece of paper with an address and a name on it.

"Isabella Marie Swan… She's my Soul Mate?" Klaus asked, doubtfully.

Could he really believe this? Love… Could he risk it? Wouldn't it only make him weak to have some to care for? He couldn't help the hope that grew in his chest.

"Yes, she is. I know you don't believe in _Love_ Klaus but all you have to do it to meet her to believe in it and in its power. She'll show you that Love and family is power. The one person in the world who will never leave you, always support you, never betray you… She will make you happy Klaus. She will break your curse and make you strong." The witch's confidence was starting to convince Klaus that maybe she was right.

"How do I know you're saying the truth?" Klaus asked, refusing to believe in something as foolish as true love and soul mates.

Those kinds of stories were for Rebekah, Finn or even Elijah, not for him. Kol even had more chances of believing in it than him. Why would he find Love? What did he ever do to deserve it? If even his own father hadn't been able to love him, how would a woman?

"If you go and come back disappointed, I will offer my services to you for the rest of my life. I'll be your witch servant." The witch declared, surprising Klaus.

"You're that sure of yourself?"

"Yes, I am THAT sure of myself." She replied, nodding.

"Very well, I'll pack my things and be on my way tomorrow then." Klaus agreed, knowing that the witch had to be sure of herself if she was willing to be his witch salve for her entire life.

.

The Original hybrid packed his things, put them in a truck and had his two compelled vampires drive the car to a house he had bought in the town his soul mate was supposed to live. According to the address, he was now living in the house next door to hers and would be able to watch her for a few days before deciding to talk to her or not. He would even be able to get to know more about her through the people she hung out with. There was no way he was jumping in without a little bit of preparations first. He needed to be ready.

Once he had settled in and allowed his vampires to leave, he decided to watch over Isabella Swan from a distance.

Using his super hearing ability, he realized that the witch had hidden the fact that his soul mate was a mother.

She was the mother of a cute little girl with long bronze wavy hair and chocolate brown eyes that he could see himself taking care of. He couldn't help but be happy when he realized that they lived alone in this house and that no man shared their lives. No competition, no one to kill. No problems.

He followed them around for a couple of days, staying hidden as much as possible. Renesmee, the little girl, was dropped off at school by her mother and he followed her to the local diner were she apparently helped out and picked up shifts when she had time and was needed. That's when he learnt that Bella, as she liked to be called, worked in the local library that had burnt down and still had to go about once a day to supervise the advance of the work being done there.

He stayed hidden as he watched her for three days. Renesmee had a lot of activities and no time to be bored bewteen ballet classes, the soccer team and playdates at the park with her friends.

Bella obviously had a big heart and loved her daughter more than anything. He had just taken the decision to approach her when he overheard her talking with her daughter as she put her to bed.

"Momma, why don't I have a daddy?" The little girl asked.

"Honey, I've already told you… Your father didn't want to stay with me because I'm human and he was not… I've explained all of this to you already…" Bella replied.

Klaus listened more carefuly, wondering what he was if he wasn't human.

"I know, I remember… You said it when you explained that I'm half a Cold one like him and that it would start to show when I become a big girl and turn 10 but a daddy is not always a father… Why don't you love someone else, someone new? Mary-Ann at school lost her father but her mommy married someone else and now he's her daddy…" Renesmee asked and Klaus listened carefully for her reply.

"Honey…remember when I told you that the witch named Agnes put a spell on you so you would grow like the other kids your age and I would be able to give birth to you safely?" Bella asked.

"Yes, she made me human until I'm 18 and saved your life. She's a nice witch, not a wicked green one." Renesmee replied and it amused Klaus gretaly, imagining his mother, the most wicked of them all according to him, turning green after cursing him.

It would have been funny.

"Well, she also told me that someday my True Love would come to meet us and would stay in our life. He would become your daddy and would make me happier than I've ever thought possible… I Just… I never felt the need to try and be with someone else if he's coming anyway." Bella replied, making Klaus smile.

She knew of him and was waiting for him. The thought made him happy.

"When is he coming though?" The little girl asked.

"I don't know baby… Hopefully soon… Why? What has you asking this all of the sudden?" Bella asked curiously, knowing her daughter very well.

"The teacher said that next month there will be a "_bring your dad at school_" day. We'll have to pick a day where he can come and he'll have to come and talk about his job." Renesmee explained in her sweet little voice.

"Oh…Well, I'm sure your teacher will understand if you can't bring anyone… But if you really want to bring someone I can always call grandpa' Charlie and ask him to do this… You know he will do it for you, you have him wrapped around little fingers." Bella replied and Klaus could imagine the smile that was on her face.

"No, It's okay… I just want my daddy to meet us already… Do you think he'll have an interesting job like secret agent or astronaut?" Renesmee said, looking down and Klaus almost wanted to burst through the door and introduce himself right there and then.

What were those two doing to him already? He hadn't even talked to them and they already had him acting like a human.

"Well, I'll tell you what we'll do. If by the time it's father's day at school he hasn't showed up, I'll go and be your father. What do you think?" Bella suggested.

"It's okay, I love you mommy." The little girl replied.

Klaus decided that he would meet his Bella the next day, between her grocery shopping trip and her time to pick Renesmee up. Maybe he could even make it look like a chance encounter or something.

On the back of his mind, he started to think about what he would say to Renesmee's class about his job. Surely he couldn't tell them that he was a supervilain hybrid vampire-werewolf that killed people that betrayed him, they were children after all. Maybe he'll tell them that he's an artist and lives off the money he invests... that's close enough to the truth for children right?

* * *

**What did you think of it?**

**I'm writing a Veronica Mars/The Vampire Diaries Crossover. Who do you wahn paired with veornica: Klaus, Damon or Kol? He'll be killing young college girls and V will be looking into it. I don't know if one of them will die in the end or if they'll part way or if V will be changed. So, who will it be?**

**Review please,**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	5. Chapter 5

Klaus watched over Bella for the next day and he hated that she looked so tired, that she was so busy when she deserved to be treated like a queen. She definitely needed help in her life. He was going to wait until she got home with her groceries so he could help her bring them in but she got a flat tire at the grocery store and he knew that she would go right to the school to pick up her daughter after changing it so he decided to intervene and offer his help.

"Do you need help Love?" He asked her with a charming smile on his face.

She looked up and he saw some sort of recognition in her eyes.

"You're my new neighbor aren't you?" She asked him with a blush, returning his smile and blinding him with her beauty.

"Yes, I am. My name is Klaus Mickealson. Nice to meet you." He introduced himself, happy to know that she had recognised him.

"I'm Bella Swan." Bella replied, shaking his hand.

They both felt the spark of electricity between them and they were unable to let go of each other's hand. Bella couldn't help but realize that his name would have fit in the slip up Agnes almost had a few years ago that had been in her dreams so many times.

"Why don't you let me change your tire? We wouldn't want you to get yourself all dirty now would we?" Klaus suggested and Bella nodded, trying to hide her blush.

Klaus got the spare tire out of her car and started working on changing it as they talked. She couldn't help but glance at his arms from time to time as they worked on her car.

"So, what brings you to this little town? The house you bought has been vacant for so long that the kids around here were saying that it was haunted by the previous owner…who are now tanning in Florida but you know are kids are..." Bella asked him with humor.

Klaus could have lied but now that he had seen her he actually believed that she was his soul mate and he didn't want to start a relationship that would last forever on a lie. It would have been wrong and, to him, it would have been one of the worst thing he could have done, even worst than all the murders her had committed.

"Would it be weird if I said that you brought me here?" He asked her, looking up at her through his eyelashes.

"Maybe a little creepy… You're not a stalker or anything like that right?" Bella laughed, thinking he was joking.

"I believe you were waiting for me to come too…" Klaus added seriously as he finished changing the tire.

Bella couldn't help but think about Agnes as she looked at him. Could it be?

"I… I don't know… What…" She couldn't think of a complete sentence to say and the humor was gone from her voice.

Klaus stood up and cleaned his hands with some wipes Bella had gotten out of her car when he started working.

"I know I should have approached you in a completely different way… A witch told me who you were and that you were waiting for me… I didn't want to believe it, I've never really been one to believe in _love_ but I came here anyway and decided to see if it was true…" Klaus told her.

"You've been here for a few days…" Bella said, remembering that he had arrived in the house next door a few days ago and that she hadn't seen him since then.

"I might have watched over you from afar… You have to understand that people have been betraying me and lying to me my entire life and I wanted to make sure you were real, that you really were…" Klaus stopped there, unsure if he should say the word.

"Your soul mate?" Bella finished for him, still blushing and leaning against her car for support.

"Yes… I quickly got my confirmation. You're so perfect… You're everything I could have hoped for… I knew that I wanted you in my life." Klaus explained honestly, hoping that he wouldn't be rejected again.

"I… I don't know what to say… It's a lot to take in… Even if I knew you were coming eventually, I didn't really know what to prepare for…" Bella replied.

"I totally understand. I'm a thousand years old and even I have a hard time believing in it all." Klaus said with a smile.

"You're what? A thousand years old?" Bella asked, surprised as she looked up suddenly.

"I figured you knew that I was a vampire… You don't mind do you?" he asked her.

"No, not really…"

"Maybe we can talk over some coffee? I saw a little coffee shop in the gallery of the store…" Klaus suggested.

Bella checked her watch and seeing that she still had a bit of time before she had to pick up her daughter, she nodded. She locked her car and followed Klaus back inside the store where they sat down and ordered some coffees. Putting away the groceries was far from her mind right now.

"So… You're a vampire… How come you don't sparkle or burn?" Bella asked him.

"Only the Cold ones Sparkle Love. My kind burn in the sun but I'm special. I'm half werewolf so I don't burn in the sun." Klaus replied honestly.

"Half vampire and half werewolf? That can't be easy to handle every day…" Bella asked.

"Actually, my mother was a powerful witch and I'm half werewolf because she cheated on my father with another man from a nearby village… When I activated my werewolf gene her infidelity was revealed and to hide her shame she put a curse on me." Klaus explained.

"A curse? What does it do?" She asked him.

"It ties my werewolf side down. I can't shift anymore or use any of my werewolf abilities."

"Isn't there a way to break it?" Bella asked, making him smile.

"Not yet. The only way is a sacrifice of the doppelganger…the living double of the girl my mother killed to create her curse, along with killing a vampire and a werewolf… Not something that can be done every day… Well, actually if I want to be honest, the witch that told me about you told me that True Love's kiss can break any curse, including this one…"

"Do you believe in it?" Bella asked him, serious.

"I'm not sure…Just one kiss to break a curse so big seems a little foolish but then again, True Love has been known to make miracles…" Klaus replied as he took a sip of his coffee.

"My daughter is 5 and loves fairy tales… She would tell you that it will work only if you believe in it…" Bella said with a smile.

It was also a way to check if he knew about his daughter and if he was ready to accept her too. He didn't look surpirsed when she mentioned her and he juste nodded, letting her know that he knew about her and was fine with it. It made Bella happy.

"She's pretty… Why isn't her father around?" Klaus asked.

"Her father was a Cold One… I thought that he loved me, that's what he made me think, believe…But he left me the day after my 18th birthday… The day before I had given him my… Well, we made love… Is it weird us talking about _this_ considering what we are?" She asked him, blushing a deep red that he couldn't help but find cute.

"Don't worry about it, it's not weird at all. We should try to be as honest as possible." He replied, brushing her worried away.

"Well, a few days later I realized that I was late and I was really sick, couldn't keep much food in… I knew that it wasn't possible for me to be _that_ pregnant when it had been so little time ago but then again, Edward wasn't really normal… I bought a home pregnancy test and it was positive… I didn't have a choice, I had to tell my father everything…" Bella seemed to sadden at the memories.

"Your father didn't know that your boyfriend was a Cold one? How did he explain his red eyes?" Klaus asked curiously.

"Edward and his family's eyes aren't red, they're gold. They drink only animal blood." Bella explained.

"Oh, I see that Carlisle's diet expended to others." Klaus retorted.

"You know Carlisle? Carlisle Cullen?" Bella asked.

"We met once a long time ago, he was very young to this new life and only just starting to enjoy it a little… Don't tell me that this Edward is from Carlisle's coven…" Klaus asked her.

"He was his first _companion_…" Bella informed him.

"I have a hard time believing that Carlisle would raise a boy that would play with a human girl's feelings and leave her like this…" Klaus looked angry.

"Maybe he didn't know everything… Edward could read everybody's mind, well, except mine that is, and it allowed him to hide a lot from people and to always be a step ahead…" Bella explained.

"Well, anyway, I'm sorry you had to go through this alone… What did your father do?" Klaus asked her.

Bella then explained to him about La Push and their rules and how she convinced her father that she needed to leave and how an old witch called Agnes helped her.

"And she asked me to tell you that her depts were now paid, that you two were even." Bella finished.

"Duly noted. Well, I see it's almost time to pick up your daughter… Shall we meet up later to finish our talk?" Klaus asked her as they both got out of their seats and Klaus paid the bill.

"We could…" Bella replied when she realized that he was right and that she needed to go to the school.

"…or you could come with me. I promised Renesmee we'd stop to get ice cream on our way home today… You're welcome to come along and get to know her too." Bella added as they made their way outside and to her car.

It was a test and Klaus knew it. She knew that he would come only if he was ready to accept her daughter as his.

"I'd love to." He replied as he sat by her side in her car.

On the way, he explained the basics of who he was, what his kind of vampire could do and the differences with Cold Ones. He also explained to her that he couldn't be killed because of his werewolf side, even dormant.

"Do you think I should tell Renesmee who you are directly?" She asked him as she parked her car.

"Well, I'm not planning on going anywhere and she seems to be strong enough to handle this so why not?" He replied.

"I'll be right back." Bella nodded before she left the car to pick up her daughter.

Klaus followed her with his eyes first and his ears when he couldn't see her anymore. He heard as she told her little girl that her future daddy came today and that even if it would take time before she could call him that, that it was a start. He smiled at the little girl's joy and knew that things would be fine. He was capable of being Bella's soul mate and Renesmee's father, he was sure of it.

In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but think that this way what Elijah was waiting for, they were his redemption, his humanity. Elijah would be happy now. Klaus briefly wondered if he should inform Elijah of this new development in his life but put it back. He would have time to think about it later, right now, his wonderful Soul Mate was walking toward him with her daughter, his daughter, and he would have all the time in the world to think about his family and what he would do about them later.

Bella came back to the car with her daughter and put her in the back seat. The cute little girl was blushing and looking down shyly and Klaus knew that it was unusual for her. According to what he had seen, she loved to tell her mother how her day went in details on the way home. He must be the one making her this nervous.

"Hi!" Renesmee greeted Klaus shyly.

"Hello there. I'm Klaus." He replied, already under the little girl's charm.

"Hello... Are we still going for Ice Cream momma?" Renesmee asked as Bella started the car after greeting her future father shyly.

"Of course we are. I promised you didn't I?"

"Are you coming with us Klaus?" The little girl asked him.

"Of course I am. I've been craving chocolate Ice Cream all day." He replied with a smile.

"You like chocolate?" she asked him while Bella drove with a smile on her face.

Renesmee had a rule in life: If you liked Chocolate, then you were a good person, even if it was buried deep down like the little boy who kept on pinching other girls.

"Do I like chocolate? I was one of the first people to ever taste chocolate Ice cream." He informed the little girl truthfully.

"Wow...So you're very old then?"

"Yes, I am." Klaus replied.

"Have you met dinosaurs then?" Renesmee asked, making Bella chuckle and Klaus frown a bit. Surely he didn't look that old right?

"I'm only a thousand years old Love... Dinosaurs are much older than me..." He replied.

"Oh... Who did you meet then?" She asked him.

"Oh, King Arthur, during his last days... Magellan of course, he taught me a lot... Several kings and queens..." Klaus listed, promising himself to tell her everything during bed time stories.

"We'll talk about all the details once we get home honey." Bella intervened.

"Right, gotta keep our secrets." Klaus added with a smile, making Renesmee chuckle happily.

* * *

**Here you go with the beginning of a love story.**

**Also I've been nominated in several categories for the Intertwined Eternity Awards, created by Katmaymason. Please find the link on her profile and go vote (for me please!), it will only take a few minutes of your time.**

**Review please,**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	6. Chapter 6

They arrived at the ice cream place and Renesmee immediately took Klaus' hand and guided him to her favorite table while Bella followed behind, smiling at her daughter's enthusiasm. They ordered and spent about an hour at the place, talking, getting to know each other, joking and laughing. Klaus was really enjoying himself, he felt like he was living a dream.

The place wasn't empty but there wasn't many people in there either. When they arrived a couple of teenagers were paying for cones before they left and only a retired couple was sitting at a table. While they ate, a few people came, ordered and left. At some point, a school mate of Renesmee came in with her parents but the little girl ignored her friend so she could get to know her future daddy.

"We better go now. I didn't buy any frozen goods but there are some things that should go back to a fridge soon in the car." Bella declared once they had all finished their ice cream.

"You're right. You two ladies go back to the car, I'll pay and join you." Klaus said, not leaving Bella any room for discussion.

She smiled, nodded in thanks and guided her daughter back to her car.

"We'll be fine momma, he's taking care of us now." Renesmee declared once they were in the car.

"I know baby. I know." Bella replied as Klaus came back, putting his wallet back in his pocket.

"So Klaus, are you going to live with us now?" Renesmee asked him right after her mother started the car.

Bella blushed but didn't say anything. She kept on driving, letting Klaus decide.

"Well, eventually I think I will but for now I won't be far. I live right next door and it'll be better until we all get to know each other. Don't you think?" He asked her, turning around to look at her.

"But you'll come see us all the time and all… Why don't you move in? Momma won't care if you use grandpa' room until you become my daddy and join her in hers, right?" She insisted.

"Of course I won't mind honey. But Klaus might want to take things slower… It's new to him too. It's not always easy to adjust to a new family life when you're used to being alone." Bella suggested.

Now she wished that she had had more time with Klaus to discuss things before they went to pick up her daughter. They should have discussed this before... Of course she loved the idea of him living with them so soon but she'd accept it if he wanted to take things slower and stay at his house. He paid for it after all.

"Oh…" Renesmee replied.

"Of course, you are welcome to use this room… I know Renesmee won't be the only one to feel better if you moved in with us…" Bella added in a low voice so that only Klaus would hear.

Being so blunt wasn't like her, she barely recognized herself but she figured that it was the power of true love.

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

"Yes, I am." Bella nodded, blushing.

"Then I guess I'll move my things into your spare bedroom later today." Klaus replied in a voice loud enough so that Renesmee could hear.

The little girl clapped her hands and cheered.

"How are we going to put his entire house in one room though?" Renesmee asked curiously.

"Oh don't worry sweetheart, I didn't bring much with me. Only a few boxes and a few bags. Most of my things are still at my old place in New York. I'll have them shipped here if we ever get a bigger place. I don't really need them right now." He replied.

When Bella parked her car in front of the house, Klaus helped Renesmee getting out before he took most of the grocery bags in his arms, leaving only a couple of the lighter ones to Bella.

"A gentleman, I like it." Bella said as she opened the front door and officially invited him inside.

Klaus helped Bella putting everything away while Renesmee put her school bag in her room and by the time the little girl came back, all the groceries were put away.

"Momma, can I help Klaus bring his things here?" Renesmee asked when she realized that everything was cleaned.

"Aren't you impatient? Fine, you can go. I'll put some clean sheets on the bed right now." Bella replied with an amused smile as she watched her daughter dragging Klaus to the front door.

"Oh, well, I guess the lady of the house decided that I should move in now. I'll be right back." Klaus chuckled.

"Be careful with her." Bella said in a low voice so that only he could hear.

"Don't worry Love, your daughter is safe with me." Klaus replied as he quickly ran up to her and kissed her forehead before joining Renesmee on the front porch.

Klaus had barely been in his house since he arrived and most of it was still packed in boxes.

"You don't have much…" Renesmee said as she looked around.

"I know, I didn't plan on staying long… I'll just grab my clothes for now and I'll come back here to pick up the rest if I need it." He explained as he led her to his room where he had settled all of his drawing material.

"You paint?" she asked him.

"Yes, I do. Over the centuries I even got a few of my paintings hung in important places…" He replied with pride.

"Can you paint me?" She asked him.

"Of course I can Sweetheart. Tell you what, as soon as we head home, I'll start drawing you the way you want." He suggested happily.

"Can you make me a princess?" she asked him.

"Of course I can Love. Now, can you carry my drawing material? I'll carry my other bags." He asked.

Renesmee nodded eagerly and took Klaus' bag with different sorts of paper, pencils, paint, brushes and other things. Once he was sure that she could carry it all, Klaus quickly put what little was out of the bags back in before he lead her out and back to his new home where he headed upstairs to where he could hear Bella's heart beating while Renesmee installed his drawing material in the living room.

"Is this okay for you? It's not much but, well..." Bella asked him when he entered.

"Of course Love, don't worry about it." He replied, liking the fact that she was worried about him liking it or not, it was the proof that she cared.

Bella was nervous and she knew that it was showing. The instant link that established between them when they met was strong and told her that she could trust him, that he would be there for her and take care of her. She also felt that she could trust him with her daughter. This new turn in her life made her happy of course but it also made her nervous. When would they kiss? Would it be awkward? How long would he stay in this bedroom before he joined her in hers? That last thought made her blush.

"I love it when you blush… Don't worry Bella, we'll move at your pace, everything will be fine. Don't stress. I know that my reputation in the supernatural world is one of an evil man but I take care of the people I care about and I am still a gentleman. You awake in me the man I believed to be dead… I… I guess I just want you to know that you don't have to worry about anything or to be nervous… I'm here for you and no matter what you need, all you have to do is ask. You decide the pace we move at." He explained as he walked closer to her.

He was now close enough to touch her, hug her but he didn't. He simply moved his right hand on her cheek and stroked it softly. She smiled at him in response.

"I'm glad you're here... finally." She said, still smiling.

"So am I."He replied, also smiling.

"I'm going to let you settle down. I'm late for calling my father and every time I miss a call he grows nervous. I think that every time I'm late to call him he imagine something really bad happened to us." Bella excused herself before she left the guest bedroom.

Klaus watched Bella walk away with a happy smile on his face. Everything in him told him to touch her, to bring her in his arms. It was her place, in his arms, safe, warm and happy. He knew that she could feel it too and this new kind of happiness pleased him. He wanted to share it with his family but it took him a few seconds only to remember that they were mad at him and probably would try to harm his loved ones in retaliation of his past actions. He couldn't just bring them back here to tell them, he needed to be smart about it and make sure that his loved ones were safe before he did anything.

* * *

**What's you verdict?**

**I want to thank all of you who have read, favorited, followed or reviewed this story so far. I'm glad you all like it. I love to open my mail box and see so many emails waiting for me!**

**Review please?**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	7. Chapter 7

Bella went first in the living room where her daughter was looking through a sketchbook that she guessed was probably Klaus' and went in the kitchen, where she had left her purse. She took her cell phone out of it and dialed her father's number.

Ever since she left Forks, she hadn't hidden a thing from him and he knew about the witch and her promise of a future love for Bella.

"Hey kiddo, how is everything?" He asked her.

"Everything is perfect dad. How are things for you?" She asked him.

"Oh, you know me… Sue is finally done moving in and she gave Leah her old house. Seth moved in your old bedroom. Everything is fine for us." He explained.

Bella was happy that her father had found love again and managed to be happy, even if it came after one of his friend's death.

"Well, I actually have something new to tell you. Remember when the witch Agnes told me about my True love finding me some day?"

"I do… I also remember laughing." Charlie replied.

"Well, you can bit back your laughter now because he's here. He arrived a couple of days ago, looking for me and introduced himself this afternoon… Turns out he's supernatural too…"

"Well, you must have had quite a day… How is he?"

"He's…perfect." Bella replied, blushing at the thought that he could hear her conversation with her father.

"So, what is he exactly?" Her father asked her.

"A vampire, but a different kind that the Cullen's. I don't have much time, I have to prepare dinner but I'll call you again soon and we can gossip about everything." She replied with an amused smile on her face.

"I'll have you know that I didn't have any gossip for you anyway today." He protested.

"Slow day then?" She asked, giggling.

"Yeah, slow week." He replied.

"Is Leah accepting better the fact that Sam and Emily are having a baby?" Bella asked, worried for her future step sister.

"Well, it isn't always easy for her but she's getting used to it and we're trying to convince her to go on a road trip in hope that she'll imprint there. She's not super happy about it but, well, maybe she will eventually." He explained.

"Well, tell her that she's always welcome here if she wants to. We have a spare room and she'll be welcome. I'm sure Renesmee will like spending time with her." Bella replied.

"I'll make sure she knows that. Oh, Sue's back, I have to go." He added.

"Okay… Talk to you soon dad."

"I love you kiddo. Give Renesmee a hug for me, okay?" He asked.

"I will dad. I love you too."

After hanging up, Bella started looking through the cupboard to figure what she would do for dinner and she heard Klaus and her daughter in the living room. Renesmee was telling Klaus how she wanted him to draw her and they were getting to know each other as they went.

She felt the need to go to the living room with them and sit as close to Klaus as she could but she did her best to push this need back. Her daughter needed her time with him and she needed to concentrate on dinner. She knew it was their bond asking them to get closer, giving them the need to settle it. With one big breath to give her the strengths to stay away, she got started on dinner.

.

As soon as he was done putting his clothes away in his new and temporary bedroom, Klaus went down in the living room. He wanted nothing more than to join Bella in the kitchen but she was on the phone with her father and he knew that if he wanted this to work, he needed to keep his promise to Renesmee. Their relationship wouldn't last if he started it by breaking his word, especially to a cute little girl like her.

"So, you want me to draw you as a princess?" He asked the little girl who was concentrated on his drawings.

"Who is he?" She asked him curiously, pointing to a drawing he had made a long time ago of his entire family.

"They're my brothers. The one you're pointing at is Elijah, my older brother. Why?"

"Can you make him my prince in the picture?" She asked him with such a big and bright smile that he couldn't deny her anything.

"Of course. Let's start." He replied as he started his sketching.

Why she would want boring Elijah as her prince was beyond him but he couldn't find him in her to argue or deny her so he simply did as she asked. He already felt like she could ask anything of him.

"Did you kiss mommy already?" She asked him while he was drawing.

"No, not yet. Sometimes taking your time is best. I don't want to rush her." he replied, surprised at how easy it was for him to be with this little girl.

"I'm glad you're here... I was wondering... Do you think you could come at my school for 'bring your daddy at school day'?" She asked him.

"I... I'd be very honored to do it Renesmee... I guess I could tell them that I'm an artist and have fruitful investments..." He replied kindly, happy that she asked him.

"That's great! I'm so happy!" She clapped in her hands.

Klaus kept on getting to know the little girl while he drew her the way she wanted to be.

"Here, what do you think?" He asked her when he was done.

"It's so pretty! I love it so much! Thank you!" She exclaimed.

"Renesmee, come here a minute." He asked her and she rushed to sit on his knees.

"What is it?" She asked him, feeling that it was time to be serious.

"I can't promise you that everything will be easy because having a family like this is new for me but I'll always do my best. I will do my best to protect your mother and you and for this reason I want you to wear this Necklace. It will protect you from other vampires." He told her, showing her a very pretty necklace with his crest on it and vervain inside.

"I love it so much! Thank you! You're the best ever!" She exclaimed when she saw it.

"I'm glad you like it. I want you to be careful... You can't take it off, ever." He warned her and she nodded.

.

Bella prepared dinner on her own for a while until she heard the television turned on and Klaus joined her in the kitchen.

"I see you've found the secret weapon of every parent: the television." Bella joked.

"She said she didn't want to miss her cartoon… I assumed she could watch it… Was it wrong?" he asked Bella nervously, afraid to have done something wrong.

"No, she can watch it. The good thing about Renesmee is that she's a good kid. She never lies. She never tries to do things she is forbidden to do." Bella replied, turning around.

"Her mother must have raised her the right way then" Klaus complimented, making her blush some more.

"You just like making me blush don't you." Bella asked him playfully.

"I have to plead guilty. Now, whatever you're cooking smells really good. Do you need help?" He asked her.

"I'm making lasagna, it's almost done. You can cook?" She asked him.

"Of course I do. You don't get to be over a thousand years old without knowing how to cook a few things Love." He replied.

"I don't know what you want to drink… I have a few beers in the fridge left over from when dad visited but that's it… I'm not a big fan of alcohol myself so I usually don't buy any…" She explained nervously.

"Don't worry about it Love, I'll drink whatever you're drinking."

"But you usually drink something stronger than water don't you?" She asked him.

"I do. Don't worry, we'll go and buy some tomorrow. I'll be fine with whatever until then." He assured her.

Then, Klaus dug in his pocket and got a beautiful silver necklace out of it.

"Here, I already gave one just like this one to Renesmee…" He said as he offered it to Bella.

"It's beautiful… What … Why is it?" She asked him as he put it on her.

"The crest is mine…my family's… It means you're a Mickealson now… At least to other supernatural you'll cross and it's filled with vervain. It will prevent you from being compelled. I had them made after I saw you for the first time." He explained nervously, hoping she wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"A sort of protection then?" She asked him.

"Yes… My crest will protect you against many supernatural beings who know about my family and the vervain will protect you against other vampires… I gave the same to Renesmee." He explained.

Bella then put her small and soft hand on his cheek and with her most sincere and happy smile she said:

"Thank you Klaus. It's very pretty. We'll both be very happy to wear them."

Of course the original hybrid was happy and relieved by their acceptance and he explained how Renesmee almost strangled him when she hugged him to thank him.

"Yes, my daughter likes shiny objects." Bella chuckled.

"It's her luck then, I've managed to collect quite a lot of them over the years." He replied softly, taking the first step and taking Bella in his arms, hugging her.

Bella liked being in Klaus' arms. They were strong and made her feel safe and protected. She put her head on his chest and his scent was overwhelming and lovely. She could feel him smell her hair and he hug her closer. Suddenly, as she felt him smell her hair once more she pushed away and exclaimed:

"Wait, what about blood?"

"What about it Love?" He asked her.

He still had his hands on her waist and since she didn't push them away, he figured that they were welcome there.

"Do you hunt animals like the Cullen's did?"

"No, I drink human blood but unlike the Cold Ones, we don't have to kill the people we drink from and we can control our blood lust. We can stop before the person dies, give her some blood to heal, erase their memories and send them on their way. We can also drink blood bags." He replied, bringing her closer to him once more once she relaxed.

"What are you drinking lately?" She asked him.

"I had a few blood bags. I finished them yesterday. I'll go and get some more tomorrow." He explained as she put her head back on his chest and he rested his head on top of hers, loving having her this close to him.

"Will you be fine until them?"

"Of course I will Love, don't worry. I've been much longer without feeding." He replied as she breathed out.

"Good."

"But you have to know Bella that no matter how thirsty I'll get, I would never, ever drink from you or Renesmee, not without your permission." He added, keeping her head on his chest.

"With my permission? What do you mean?" She asked him curiously.

"A lot of people actually enjoy blood sharing…specially during pretty intimate moments." He explained, already feeling his member hardening at the simple idea of it ever happening.

"By intimate you mean…sex right?"

"I do."

"Oh."

"But even if it happens, I will give you my blood in exchange, so you can heal."

"Klaus, would you ever be willing to change me?" She asked him.

"Of course I will. When you're ready, if you want to. We can't be together forever if you don't live forever." He replied, making her smile happily.

"Especially since Renesmee will, too, live forever." Bella finished.

"We have all the time in the world to think about that Love. Now, what are the plans for tomorrow?" He asked her.

"Well, it's Friday and Renesmee will have to go to school in the morning. She usually eats there and when she gets out of school, we were planning on going to the fair that's opening tomorrow. But Friday afternoon she has PE in school and ballet class after school. She is usually pretty tired so if she's too tired we'll just go to the fair on Saturday. Did you have any other ideas?" She asked him.

"Well, not really. While Renesmee is at school we'll have plenty of time to talk about everything… I'll be able to call my vampires back home and tell them what to bring here and what to leave there. I've lived a long life and it will take time to tell you everything."

"Do you like it here?" She asked him.

"It's not that bad… Maybe a bit too small for my taste but a good place to raise a child, why?" He replied, confused as to why she would ask him that.

"We only settled here until you found us… If you want we could move wherever you'd like to live… I know that Renesmee is tired of people talking about her and her single teenage mother, even if she'll never tell me. She'll be happier somewhere else and I think you would, too."

"Would you?" He asked her.

"As long as I have Renesmee and you I'll be happy." She replied honestly.

"I guess we could stay here for a while and find a place to move to later…" Klaus suggested.

"Well, we have to wait until the summer anyway. There's no way we can move during the school year. Is there any place you'd like to move to? A place where you've always wanted to go back to?" She asked him.

She was still in his arms and couldn't bring herself to move until she absolutely had to.

"The land where my family and I lived when I was human… There's a town built on it now. It's called Mystic Fall's. I have a big house there but I've never lived there for more than a few months…the last time was over a century ago. I guess I could have it renovated so we could move there for next year… It's a small town much like this one but they have everything we could need, even a hospital." Klaus suggested.

"I don't see why not. We'll have plenty of time to talk about it later." She replied.

They stayed silent and in each other's arms for a while. Not talking, just breathing and enjoying the other's presence.

Renesmee snuck in the kitchen at some point to see what was going on and smiled when she saw her mother in Klaus' arms. She'd be able to call him daddy soon, she knew it. They were very pretty together and she didn't want to see her mother alone anymore. Klaus saw her and she smiled before walking back in the living room.

"Dinner will be ready soon, I have to set the table." Bella said as she pulled away reluctantly.

Klaus kissed her forehead and said:

"No, let me do it. You prepared dinner, the least I can do is set the table."

They were both very happy.

The future looked brighter for the two of them and Klaus hadn't even thought about the fact that his cruse would be broken soon. He came to this town for this purpose but as soon as he saw Bella and her daughter, breaking his curse was far away from his mind. Who cared, he wasn't alone anymore. He had a family and didn't need to make a hybrid army.

* * *

**So, what about this 7th chapter?**

**I almost ended the story here but you know me, I Like it better when everyone is happy and I wanted to include Klaus' siblings in this happiness...**

**Some of you asked me where this was situated in the TVD storyline... Well, let's say that it's somewhere before the Season 1 started...**

**Like it or not? Let me know.**

**FROM NOW ON, I'll publish a new chapter of this story every 2 days (or about) until it's christmas eve.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	8. Chapter 8

The next few days went fine for the new little family and they began planning their move to Mystic Fall's, much to Renesmee's excitement. She couldn't wait to live in the big house Klaus had described, especially since he was going to install a small castle for her in the big yard they had.

Bella informed her father while Klaus called his vampires to have them start on renovating his house the way he wanted it so it could be ready for Renesmee and Bella. He hadn't told the little girl but he had prepared for her a real princess room that he knew she would just love. He hadn't been able to hide from her the castle he was planing on building in the yard for her because she saw his plans but she didn't know yet just how great it would be.

Over the days, he had told Bella everything there was to know about his life, not hiding anything, even the darker parts, yet she was still by his side, welcoming him into her life and accepting everything.

He had seen her frown of disapproval several times, like when he told her of how he always came in between Rebekah and her lovers to avoid her to end up heartbroken but even if she voiced her opinions and told him that she didn't agree with him, she still accepted him the way he was and made him want to be better.

Klaus wanted to be better not only for himself but also because he wanted to be someone Renesmee would be proud to call her father and that Bella would be proud to call her love, maybe even her husband some day if he was lucky.

.

Less than 2 weeks after they met, Klaus and Bella exchanged their first kiss, after putting Renesmee to bed one night.

It had been a long, eventful and very tiring day and Klaus couldn't help but hug Bella and kiss her in the corridor. Before his lips reached hers, he whispered softly to her that he loved her and she replied just before he crashed his lips on hers that she loved him too. It had been full of love and passion and intimate and truly magical for the two of them.

Magical enough to break his cruse and make him a true hybrid again.

It had shocked both of them when his eyes truned yellow and a new set and fangs appeared because Klaus wasn't even thinking about it anymore, it was far from being his main preoccupation at the moment. Yet, he was happy and so was Bella. Now that he had werewolf venom, he would be able to protect his family better against vampires who might try to harm them. He was stronger now and all he could think about was that he didn't really care anymore about making hybrids, as long as he had Bella and Renesmee with him he didn't need to create himself a new, loyal, family.

He kept Bella in his arms for some time, pressing soft kisses on her lips, her forehead, her nose, her lips again...

"I love being in your arms..." Bella confessed between kisses.

"Good, because I love having you there... Now, what do you say we go back downstairs and watch a movie together? Possibly one that doesn't involve Disney." He asked her.

"I'd love to."

Bella couldn't help but compare Klaus to Edward. Klaus was a thousand times better than the sparkly red haired that had left her so long ago now and she loved him more than she had ever thought possible. They truly were good together and as she listened to Klaus telling her daughter stories before putting her to bed every nights, she couldn't help but be glad that Edward left.

She knew deep down that she should try to find him, to let him know that he had a daughter but he left, he didn't care and she didn't want to see him again, neither did her daughter so she didn't try to find him. Maybe some day their road would cross, maybe they never would. According to Agnes, she would never see him again so why should she bother? She was happy in her present with Klaus and she had a new project in mind: convince him to make peace with his family and to un dagger his siblings. She was confident that she'd be capable of convincing Klaus.

.

It was only November and they had time to plan their summer move but Bella had managed to convince Klaus, the new man in her life, that he needed to make peace with his siblings, which was why he had the three coffins shipped from Chicago to the house next door that was still in his name. He also called a witch that he knew for sure was still in touch with Elijah regularly and asked him to relay the invitation to him.

Elijah was invited for Thanksgiving dinner to meet his hybrid brother's new family.

Klaus was nervous but he knew that it would make both Bella and Renesmee happy so he did it and hoped that everything would go well.

Renesmee now called him daddy all the time and even if he hadn't gone further than a kiss (and a few make out sessions) with Bella, he knew that he would soon share her bed. They both wanted it but she had decided that they would share the same bed only once he made peace with his family. She said it was to motivate him.

He smiled at how easy it was for her to negotiate with him. A smile, a kiss and he was sold to whatever she was trying to convince him to do.

That's exactly how she managed to convince him to play Santa Claus at Renesmee's school for the big Christmas party they were hosting for the kids. He just hoped that his siblings would be gone by then and wouldn't be present to make fun of him. Although he knew perfectly well that even if they did, he would do it for Renesmee. Maybe he could ask her to work her magic on them and force them to dress up as elves, that would definitely make him feel better and it would be worth the humiliation.

That little girl had become his daughter too over the past few weeks and he loved her more than he had ever loved anybody. He even loved her more than he had loved Marcel, the boy he had adopted a long time ago and even the people in town had accepted the fact that he was now part of Bella and Renesmee's life.

"So, will Elijah come here directly?" Bella asked him.

"No, I told the witch that the coffins with Finn, Kol and Rebekah were in another house. I gave him the other house's address. I've also ordered furniture for the house so they'll be able to stay there comfortably. Once settled they'll find the invitation with this address." He explained.

"And you don't think your brother is going to realize that you're living next door to him?" Bella asked him as she sat on his lap late at night in front of a movie.

"I know him. He'll arrive at night. He'll un-dagger them immediately and he'll see the invitation as they wake. He'll feed them and help them adapt. Only then will he come. Maybe they'll be with him, maybe not. Anyway, it might be better if you and Renesmee stay inside when the reunion happens. They might be angry at me…" He explained.

"That's what you get for daggering your family for so long for no reason." Bella replied softly before she turned around to kiss him.

"Oh I had reasons, just not good ones. I love you Bella and I love how you've changed my life." Klaus whispered to her before he kissed her with more passion than before.

* * *

**Before I start with the usual, The Burning Diamond Awards are back again and I wanted to remind you to go there and take a few minutes to nominate your favorite stories (even mine if you think they are worth it). Just copy this without the spaces: burning diamond awards . blog spot . fr ****Thank you for those who've already nominated me, please continue.**

**I want to take a minute to THANK every single one of you who've reviewed this story so far. I don't always have the time to reply but I read them all and I appreciate them all. Thank you for following, favoriting and of course Reviewing. I love all of you.**

**To answer a few questions, Leah won't be talked about anymore in this story. So she won't be paired with anybody. As for Elijah... well, some of you guessed right and let's leave it at that. And don't worry, i won't forget to update every two day or so.**

**Let me know what you think,**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	9. Chapter 9

When he received the invitation, Elijah was surprised but decided to give it a try anyway. After all, his little brother must have a good reason for asking to meet him. He went to the address he was given and carefully entered the house after detecting no sign of life inside only to find his siblings in their coffins. He realised that they had recently been un-daggered and that the daggers were all laid on their respective chests. He read the invitation that was lying next to them on a table.

Apparently, Klaus was living in the house next door and was inviting them all to come over the next day to celebrate Thanksgiving.…

Elijah pushed it aside for now and went to check out the house while his siblings woke up, looking for any traces of a trap. He found the house well furnished with a bedroom ready for each of them, including some clothes adapted to their tastes and sizes. In the kitchen, the fridge was stocked with blood bags and on the living room table, there was a new cell phone for each of his daggered siblings.

What had gotten into Klaus? Why here? Why in two small houses next to each other in a street that could have been in a TV show instead of one of his bigger ones in more isolated places? Why now? What had changed? Did he finally catch Mickeal? Did one of his witches told him something important? He couldn't wait to see his hybrid brother the next day to finally have his answer. He didn't believe in the whole Thanksgiving invitation thing. He was sure that there was something behind it.

.

The next day, Renesmee wasn't happy when Klaus asked her not to go out until he told her she could but she understood that it could become dangerous so she stayed in the living room and played quietly, keeping a discreet eye on the situation. She had never been one to discuss what her parents told her and she didn't see any reasons to start now. She noticed that her parents were both tensed and so she decided to stay around and to play silently with her dolls until something happened. She knew that it had something to do with Klaus' family coming but she didn't know what the big deal was. She didn't want to go to her room and risk missing something important. Plus, she couldn't wait to finally meet the real Elijah.

Klaus was tensed too and had been tensed all night, ever since he heard his brother arrive around 7 the previous evening. He couldn't wait until everything was over and resolved.

When the door bell rang, Klaus was up and next to it in a second. He opened it and Bella was by his side as fast as she could, refusing to be away from him for too long, especially when he was so tensed.

Renesmee curiously got up too.

"Elijah." Klaus greeted his brother, standing protectively in front of Bella as he eyed his other siblings who were standing behind his big brother.

"Niklaus… I received your…unusual and quite unexpected invitation." Elijah greeted as he took the piece of paper out of his suit jacket and elegantly unfolded it.

At that moment, Renesmee arrived, not willing to miss what was happening and she stood between Klaus and Bella, her face barely seen between their legs. All she could see was that Elijah, her daddy's big brother, was very handsome, like a prince from one of her fairy tales. She wasn't disappointed, he looked even better than he did in the drawings Klaus had made for her.

"We have a lot to talk about." Klaus declared seriously.

"So it seems." Elijah replied, eyeing Bella and Renesmee curiously.

"Renesmee, stay inside Sweetheart." Klaus warned her before he told his brother:

"Let's talk outside." Klaus said as he stepped out.

Before he could be completely out though, Renesmee jumped in his arms and hugged him hard, begging him to be careful and not to get hurt. She hadn't said it loudly but the other vampires had heard it and grew even more curious about the situation.

"Don't worry princess, I'll be fine, we just have some past issues to solve." Klaus said to calm her as he put her down and kissed her forehead.

"Don't you hurt my daddy or I'll get momma to put a lot of vervain in your piece of turkey for Thanksgiving dinner." Renesmee said seriously, looking Elijah bravely in the eyes.

It never occurred to her that if they hurt Klaus, it meant they wouldn't eat Thanksgiving dinner with them.

"I…I give you my word…**I** won't hurt Niklaus." Elijah replied, stunned, impressed and amused while Rebekah declared:

"I like her!"

Renesmee was too young and innocent to understand that if Elijah promised not to hurt Klaus, he never promised that the other wouldn't hurt Klaus either. Bella did though and frowned.

"You two stay inside okay Love?" Klaus reminded Bella before he kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"I love you." He added before he stepped out.

"Wow, I can't believe you managed to say those 3 words without chocking. Tell me honestly brother, did it hurt?" Rebekah exclaimed teasingly.

"A lot has changed." Klaus replied simply, like it explained everything.

Rebekah was shocked by his calm reaction though. Once upon a time she would have ended up with a dagger in the heart for these words.

"So it seems. You appear more…human." Elijah replied, impressed.

"Why don't you explain it to us?" Finn asked.

Klaus was relaxed when he realized that they weren't going to hit him, especially since he knew that Bella and Renesmee were still watching and he started explaining everything to them the best way he could and as fast as he could so he could go back inside and reassure his family.

"So she's your soul mate, her young daughter is now yours and they're your family?" Rebekah asked, stunned.

"Yes, it sums it up pretty well. Bella wanted to know all of you and I figured that since Mickeal hadn't been sighted in the last few decades it was safe again… You're free to stay here and celebrate Thanksgiving with us in a few days, that invitation was real, or you can leave… But it would mean a lot to me and my family if you could stay a while. I know that they want to get to know you." Klaus explained.

"Well, I guess we can stay for a while…" Elijah said, looking at his 3 other siblings for confirmation.

Kol and Rebekah nodded. Finn said:

"I can stay a little while but I have to leave and look for Sage later."

Since they seemed peaceful enough, Klaus invited them over for a drink and Bella granted them access to her house, after warning them to behave.

"It's okay now? It's not dangerous to go play outside anymore daddy?" Renesmee asked Klaus.

"No, it's not honey but you might want to stay inside, it's cloudy and windy. It might rain soon. You know your mother will have my head if you get sick because I let you got out in the rain." Klaus replied while Bella was in the kitchen, getting glasses and Klaus was opening the bar to get the drinks they would want.

"Oh… But momma won't hurt you, she loves you and you can't be killed!" Renesmee chuckled.

"But she can send me to the dog house. Plus, if you get sick, you won't be able to go to your ballet recital and you're the lead. I thought you didn't want that awful girl to take it from you?" Klaus replied, chuckling as well, ignoring as his siblings laughed silently, amused and touched by this scene.

"Can I stay here then?" She asked shyly, eyeing the new comers.

She didn't want to miss her ballet recital, she was so proud of it and her mother had gotten tickets for everyone, even her grandpa' Charlie who would come just for that week-end.

"Why wouldn't you? Don't tell me that they scare you now…" Klaus asked her, kneeling so he could face her properly as Bella came back in the room with glasses and ice.

"A little…" The little girl admitted.

"Don't worry princess, you can trust them, they'll never hurt you. I'm the worst of them all." He told her with a kind smile.

Renesmee smiled, hugged him and went back to playing with her dolls on the floor, not too far from everyone. From time to time she would look up and check if everything was alright with everyone.

All the adults sat around the dining table and once everyone got their drinks, things got weird and quiet.

"So, what are your plans in the future?" Bella asked to break the ice.

"I need to go and try to find my Sage." Finn said.

"The old lady at the market with all the herbs sells some, I'm sure she'll sell you some if you ask nicely." Renesmee suggested as she curiously joined then.

"He's talking about a woman named Sage Love, not an herb." Klaus chuckled.

"Oh… I don't think she has a woman… Sorry. But she has 2 grandsons that are very nice to me at school and give me their cookies when I smile at them." She replied kindly, making her mother and Rebekah smile.

"Don't worry about it." Finn told her kindly.

"Will you all be staying for dinner?" Bella asked them.

"If it's not an inconvenience we'd be happy to." Elijah replied kindly, speaking for his siblings.

He was eager to see more of this new life his brother had gotten.

"Not at all, we're having spaghetti tonight." Bella replied.

"Daddy said that you can make the best Bologna sauce in the world, is it true?" Renesmee asked Kol.

"Oh…um…yes, I can make a pretty good one." Kol replied, surprised that she would speak to him.

"Will you make us some then Uncle Kol?" She asked him, giving him that look that she knew won everyone over.

"Oh no, she's giving him the look…" Bella commented.

"Stay strong brother, don't fall for it…" Klaus joked.

"I…I don't… Of course I will." Kol ended up answering, he couldn't deny her, especially after she included her in his life, calling him _Uncle_.

Renesmee jumped up and clapped her hands loudly and happily.

"He didn't stand a chance… If **you** can't resist her how is **he** supposed to?" Bella told Klaus who simply nodded.

"She's the cutest… She isn't completely human though is she?" Rebekah asked in a voice low enough that Renesmee couldn't hear her.

"Her father was a Cold one and a witch put a spell on her so that she could grow at a human rate… I think it saved my life too… The way it was going... I wouldn't have survived the pregnancy." Bella explained.

They kept on talking and on getting to know each other for a while until Renesmee dragged Rebekah in her room to show her all of her pretty dresses. The vampire was only too happy to go, especially after she was called "Aunt Rebekah" and have a few human moments with her new niece and followed her, planning on enjoying the presence of this child for as long as she could.

"Well, I did promise to get cooking… Would you mind showing me where everything is Bella?" Kol asked her as he stood up.

"You don't have to do it you know, she'll understand…" Bella replied as she stood too.

"Don't worry, I'd be happy to do it." Kol assured her with a smile.

He couldn't bring himself to disappoint the cute little girl that Renesmee was.

Bella guided Kol in the kitchen, showed him how everything worked and where everything was before she left him to his cooking. She went to check on her daughter and stood in the doorway as she watched her and Rebekah playing dress up and make up. Renesmee was in one of her new princess dresses that Klaus had bought her and was putting sparkly make up on Rebekah. Bella smiled and went back down stairs to join her mate and his brothers.

When she entered the room he pushed his chair away from the table and opened his arms, an invitation for her to seat on his knees. She did as he asked, only too happy to be in his arms and listened as he explained to Finn and Elijah that they would be moving to Mystic Fall's during the summer and that they were welcome to join them as well.

* * *

**Here we are again. What did you think?**

**Don't forget to go regularly and vote for me and my stories in the Intertwined Eternity Awards and to go and nominate your favorite Authors and stories in the Burning Diamond Awards. **

**Review please?**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	10. Chapter 10

That first day with the rest of the Mickealson's went very well.

They all agreed to stay at least until Thanksgiving had passed, unable to resist Renesmee's smiling and hopeful face when she asked them to go and see her Ballet recital. After that, they would all decide individually on what to do. They were also planning on reuniting and being all together once they moved to Mystic Fall's during the summer. By that time, Finn hoped he would have found Sage and that he, too, would be happy.

That night, Renesmee didn't want to go to bed, she wanted for Rebekah to stay and have a slumber party with her. Of course Rebekah couldn't find it in her to resist the little girl and agreed. She ran quickly to the other house, packed a small bag and spent the night enjoying the life she could have had had she ever gotten a little sister to play with and care for.

"Rebekah seems happy to spend time with Renesmee…" Bella noticed once everyone left and the door to her daughter's room closed behind the blond vampire.

"You don't mind, do you? I know that it's something she's wanted for a long time." Klaus replied.

"Of course I don't mind, I just hope that she doesn't feel like she has to stay with Renesmee or anything."

"She knows, don't worry." Klaus replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck, quickly pushing every worry out of her head.

"I see you remember what I promised you…" Bella moaned softly.

"I do remember you promising me I could move in your bedroom if I played nice with my siblings and as you've seen, I've been a very good boy today. No re-daggering happened, even though I really wanted to do it at some points. I've been very nice and hospitable and everyone left happy." Klaus said as he placed small kisses along her neck and shoulders while his hands massaged her lower stomach and her breasts in turn.

The past few days, the promise of this first night together had created a growing sexual tension between them and they both couldn't wait to get some release together.

"We definitely shouldn't stay in the living room for this… Renesmee has a habit of getting up in the middle of the night to get a glass of milk…" Bella replied.

"As you wish my lady." He said as he took her in his arms and quickly carried her bride style to her bedroom.

Not many words where shared, only moans and declarations of love. It was only Bella's second time but she knew that it couldn't possibly have been better with anyone else. Klaus was a thousand times better than Edward but then again, he was older and probably had more experience. She tried very hard not to think about that last detail.

Klaus didn't give her time to reach the bed before he pressed her against her bedroom door. In less than a few seconds, they were both naked and soon, he was in her.

It was simply perfect.

They were one.

He touched her exactly where she needed to be touched, kissed her where she needed to be kissed and went exactly to the right pace. He didn't need for her to ask him to go faster or harder, he simply knew what to do to please her and soon, they both came at the same time.

After that, he carried her to the bed where he made love to her again.

.

The next morning, Klaus woke up way before Bella. He kissed her forehead after making sure that she was still deeply asleep and got dressed quickly. He could hear that Renesmee was awake, along with his sister so he joined them downstairs.

"Did you move in momma's room daddy?" His little girl asked him.

"Yes Sweetheart, I did." He nodded as she jumped up happily before going in front of the TV.

"I'm happy for you brother, even if I'm surprised that you would leave the room so early." Rebekah told him.

"Well, someone had to make sure Renesmee was fed and taken care of…and I was going to make a breakfast tray for Bella." He replied.

"Well, I was just telling Renesmee that she could go shopping with me. I need new clothes anyway and Renesmee wants us to have matching princess dresses. I would take Elijah or Kol with us so you don't have to worry about anything…" She suggested.

"I… I guess it's okay…" He replied.

"Really? I was so sure you'd refuse…" Rebekah exclaimed.

"**I** would have but Bella would agree and she won't be happy if she knew I'd refuse you and Renesmee this so… I guess I'll trust you with her… But Rebekah, you have to know that if anything happens to Renesmee while she's under your care, I will dagger you again for good this time." Klaus told his sister seriously.

"I like this new you. Well, finish making your tray, I'll go and help Nessy get ready." She told her brother.

"Nessy?" Klaus asked with a frown.

"She likes it." Rebekah nodded.

"Don't let Bella hear you call her that. _She_ won't like it." Klaus chuckled as Rebekah nodded and left the room to watch the morning cartoons with her niece before helping her getting ready and going to the other house to collect her brothers.

.

Klaus went back into his new bedroom with a tray full of food and a red rose from the garden on it right in time to see Bella starting to wake up. He quickly got rid of his clothes again.

"Good morning." He greeted her with a kiss.

"That's a good way to wake up. Good morning." She replied with a soft and happy smile.

"You prepared breakfast?" She added, realizing what he had with him.

"I wanted to make sure Bekah and Renesmee were fine." He replied as he sat the tray on the bed.

"Are they? We should get up…" Bella started.

"They're fine Love, don't worry. Bekah wanted to take Renesmee shopping… She needs new clothes and wanted to spend more time with her… I told her it was okay… I hope you don't mind…" He replied as he took his place by her side.

"Of course it's okay. You trust her right?" Bella asked him.

"Of course I do… It goes against every habit I have but I do trust her. Especially if super moral Elijah is around…she won't hurt Renesmee." He explained.

"Then we can take our time today right?" Bella asked, mischief in her eyes.

.

While Rebekah and Renesmee were spending a day at the mall with Elijah, Finn and Kol, shopping and getting to know the little girl (spoiling her too), Klaus and Bella took their time getting ready.

After eating their breakfast, they made love again before going to take a shower together and ended up in a bath together. When they finally got ready, Bella took the breakfast tray in the kitchen where Klaus ended up drawing her and, later, making love to her.

When the girls came back, in the middle of the afternoon, Klaus and Bella were reading a book together in the sofa. They both had several bags and Rebekah informed them that she would be staying in the guest room for a while, if they didn't mind. Renesmee begged too and of course they ended up agreeing. As soon as they did, Elijah and Kol came in with several more bags that belonged to Rebekah. Apparently, they knew that it would be accepted. They had learned that even her parents couldn't resist Renesmee when she put her mind to something.

* * *

**Here we go... **

**Let me know what you think.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	11. Chapter 11

The next couple of days went by quickly and it was now Thanksgiving Day. They would all start the day by going to see Renesmee's ballet recital before going back home to eat the meal that Bella and Klaus had worked very hard on early in the morning and that would only need to be reheated a bit.

Charlie had arrived the day before and for the duration of his stay, Rebekah was sleeping with Renesmee. It had been weird for the chief of police of Forks to meet his daughter's thousand years old soul mate and his just as old siblings but they had gotten along pretty well and everything was going fine. He had come alone though and it disappointed Renesmee a little but Sue had to work and Charlie didn't want to risk taking Seth in a house where vampires would be. He didn't know how the young wolf would react and he wasn't feeling like risking Bella and Renesmee's life on it.

The little girl was very excited for her show and made sure everyone was ready on time.

"Don't worry honey, we'll even be there early." Bella reassured her.

"I just don't want to let Jenny take my place, she's been real mean to me." She explained.

"She won't." Bella promised before they all got in the cars and drove to the school.

Renesmee was happy that everyone was coming of course but she was really hoping that Elijah would like it. She hadn't told anyone but she really liked him. She wanted him to be her prince when she grew up and if he didn't like her dancing at the ballet recital, then she was certain that she would lose him. She got out of her thoughts when Klaus parked the car and as soon as they were inside, she made sure that Elijah was still with them before she joined her class mates in the back.

"She seems pretty nervous…" Charlie noticed.

"Yes, she's been acting weird lately… I wonder what's going on with her…" Klaus replied.

"Oh come on, like you two have no idea…Seriously?" Rebekah asked them.

"What? What's going on with her?" Klaus asked his sister while Bella shook her head.

"Our daughter just has her first big crush, that's all." Bella replied.

"Crush? No! No way. Absolutely not. She's way too young for that." Klaus shook his head.

"On the contrary… I think I was about her age when I had my first crush… Of course being who I am he was the main character from a book but you get the picture…" Bella explained.

"Who is it?" Charlie asked curiously.

"You seriously didn't notice who it was?" Rebekah asked as Charlie, Klaus, Kol, Finn and Elijah shook their head.

"Men... She's crushing on Elijah, it's obvious. She keeps on checking on him, she's always around him, if there are two free seats she always takes the one closest to our big brother and at the mall she never got something if Elijah didn't say he liked it first… She's in love with him. Surely you noticed something Klaus, I mean, she did ask you to draw him as a prince next to her as a princess..." Rebekah explained.

"No… How can we stop it?" Klaus asked.

"There's nothing to fix honey. It's just a crush, it'll pass or it'll grow. Only time will tell." Bella replied soothingly.

Klaus then looked at his big brother and said:

"You're forbidden from dating in front of her until this crush passes. If you break her sweet little heart I'll dagger you again." Elijah only nodded, still trying to swallow the fact that he was the object of this young girl's crush.

He had no idea she felt this way, he had been impervious to it and felt guilty now. What should he do? Talk to her about it, about their age difference? Ignore it? Yes, ignoring everything seemed like a very tempting solution, especially since he had no will to date anyone in the future.

After that the ballet started and everything went well.

When it was over, they gave Renesmee pretty flowers and they went back home to have the Thanksgiving dinner they had planned.

Elijah wanted to test out the crush theory so he sat down first and watched as cute little Renesmee, dressed in one of her new dresses, quickly ran to sit by his side. He did notice that the dress she had chosen was the one he said was the prettiest of them all on her.

"Do you like my dress Elijah?" She asked him with a big hopeful smile.

"Of course I do Renesmee. You look very pretty." Elijah replied with a kind and sincere smile.

He wasn't lying either, Renesmee was one of the prettiest child he had ever seen. She looked like she belonged on top of a Christmas tree or something. He couldn't deny that he had been feeling overly protective of his brother's new daughter and he didn't really understand it. He decided not to think about it for now. He had time to study everything later.

.

Klaus and Bella brought the turkey and everything they had cooked on the table.

The dinner was filled with joy and laughter. Watching his family like this, Klaus had a hard time believing that they ever were at war. They were happy, united in a way they always should have been and he was sure that if Mickeal came now, they would all stand against him, as one. But then again, maybe he would simply be won over by Renesmee's smile, just like everyone else seemed to be.

At some point during dinner, Elijah asked Klaus if he was still planning on breaking his curse with the ritual and it made the hybrid realise that he hadn't told his family about the real reason he came to find Bella in the first place, about the motivation he had to come here. Not thinking twice, he told his siblings about the witch who told him about True Love's kiss and its powers. He explained how he had been shocked when it happened because at the time breaking his curse was far from his mind, all he could think about was kissing Bella and show her how much he loved her.

Of course this little story moved everyone and it took them some time to go back to another subject but they did and everything went fine.

.

Charlie didn't stay for long. He came the day before Thanksgiving and left the day after, needing to get back to his job and new girlfriend Sue. He made sure Bella knew that he approved of Klaus before he left though. Of course he knew nothing of the man's past but he saw how he was now with Bella and her daughter and he could tell that he was serious about them. To him, it was the most important. His daughter and granddaughter were happy and safe.

* * *

**What did you think? The next update will be on the 24th before I leave to spend it with my father and sister. **

**Christmas is near!**

**Review please**

**Lorelei Candice Black **


	12. Chapter 12

**.She didn't have time.**

**LAST CHAPTER**

* * *

About a month had passed since Bella and Klaus first had sex and they couldn't be happier. Elijah, Kol and Rebekah were still around, wanting to enjoy this new family and this new life. Finn had left to find Sage but promised to come back as soon as he reunited with her, until then he made sure to keep in touch with them thanks to the cell phone he had learned to use.

Christmas was coming close and with it, the school party where Klaus was supposed to dress as Santa Claus. Of course his siblings had made fun of him when they learned what he was going to do and when they saw him trying on the costume but Renesmee managed to convince Kol, Rebekah and Elijah to volunteers as Santa's little elves. They tried to resist of course, for about 10 seconds, before they gave in to her begging eyes and her hopeful smile.

"That daughter of yours is dangerous Bella. I'm sure she could have convinced even Mickeal to play Elf for the day." Kol chuckled.

"Now **that** I would have paid to see." Klaus added from his spot in the living room where he was drawing his Love in a Ms Claus suit that had her looking very sexy.

"She knows what she wants and does whatever she can to get it." Bella replied softly as she dusted some shelves.

They both turned to Renesmee who was circling Elijah. Then she stopped, looked at him in the eyes and said:

"You know 'Lijah, Santa's elves can't wear suits. You'll have to wear a real red and green costume… You can't keep your suit under it either." She looked very serious and Rebekah chuckled while Elijah replied:

"Don't worry Renesmee, I believe I am capable of wearing other clothes."

"Are you sure brother?" Klaus asked, trying to remain serious.

"Yes _Santa_, I am." Elijah replied, getting annoyed.

However, as soon as he saw how happy the little girl was, his annoyance rolled off him and he smiled back at her.

Renesmee had taken the habit of getting on his knees with a book every time he was over so he could read it to her. She just loved to hear his voice and she declared that he was the one who told stories the best. Today was no exception and she came to him with one of her favorite fairy tales, asking him to read it to her. As usual he couldn't deny this to her and so he read it.

.

Klaus wasn't sure if he liked that Renesmee had such a big crush on his big brother but he did his best to let it go. Bella wasn't worried about it so why should he be?

"Something bothering you brother?" Elijah asked him later.

They were both outside, in the small garden while Bella and Rebekah cleaned the kitchen and Kol helped Renesmee doing her homework.

"I'm fine." Klaus replied a little too rudely to be believable.

"We both know that it's a lie. Now, what is going on?" Elijah insisted.

"Fine, if you insist. I don't like the fact that Renesmee has such a big crush on you. Eventually you'll have to break her heart and I'll hate you for it. I'd like to find a way to make sure she avoids such pain." Klaus explained harshly.

"Ha…of course… I…I don't know what to tell you brother… I've never planned for any of this…" The serious brother replied.

"Yet it happened… How do I prevent her from hurting? Tell me!"

"You want to dagger me again don't you…" Elijah realized.

"I thought about it… But then I realized that both Renesmee and Bella would hate me for it and I wouldn't be able to bare that… I just don't know what to do to prevent my daughter from hurting…"

Klaus was being more open than he ever had been and it surprised Elijah.

"Maybe she doesn't have to be hurting…" The elder brother suggested.

"What do you mean? What are you thinking about?" Klaus asked him.

"I don't know how to explain it… I don't really understand it either but…I know for a fact, in the deepest part of my heart, that I would never be able to break that little girl's heart… I can't even think of Tatia or Katerina anymore… There just isn't anybody else…" Elijah tried to explain.

"What are you trying to say exactly?" Klaus asked in a dangerously calm voice.

"It's nothing like _THAT_ yet, I assure you… I just know that I will never be able to look at another girl until she's ready to be that girl… Call it destiny or whatever you want…"

"She won't be ready until she's 30." Klaus replied in a whisper, making Elijah chuckle before they went back inside, a silent peaceful agreement reached between them.

.

Soon, the Christmas party arrived and Renesmee was the happiest she had ever been. Bella was happy as well to see that Klaus was fitting so well in their lives.

At some point, she had to run to the bathroom because she felt a little sick but she didn't tell anyone, figuring that it was probably something she had eaten that didn't agree with her. Maybe she had eaten a piece of candy that had stayed out too long or something, there was no point in worrying anybody else, especially when everyone was having so much fun.

She was surpised at how calm Klaus was in his Santa suit, even though several of the children who had sat on his knees hadn't been the nicest and the most patient ones.

At the end of the night, Renesmee was a happy girl sleeping in her father's arms as he carried her inside and after they put her to bed, Bella ended up rushing to the bathroom once more.

"Are you okay Love?" He asked her as he rushed behind her to hold her hair back.

"I'm fine, I must have eaten something bad, that's all." She replied.

"It's impossible, we all ate the same thing, nothing that could have made you sick, and I saw you rushing to the bathroom earlier too. What's wrong Love, tell me?" He pleaded while she brushed her teeth.

"I don't know… Why don't we wait until tomorrow…If I still don't feel good I promise I'll go to the doctor." She suggested.

"Fine, but you better come to bed now. You need some rest." He told her as he guided her to their bed gently.

.

The next day, Bella wasn't really feeling better but since it was the day before Christmas, she managed to convince Klaus to wait a few more days. They waited until New Years passed and made an appointment to see a doctor so Klaus left Renesmee with Rebekah and his brothers while he took Bella to the doctor's office. He was worried and there was no way he was letting her go alone. He needed to be there and hear what was going on. If his own blood hadn't been able to cure her, it had to be big and he wanted to know what he was up against. He'll threaten a thousand witches to help her if he had to.

Bella was sure that it wasn't anything bad because she didn't feel excessively tired or anything. When the doctor called her in his office, she insisted that Klaus could come in too, that it was okay. Then she explained her symptoms and the doctor asked her when her last menstruations were.

"It was…oh God…" She replied.

"What is it Love?" Klaus asked her.

"It was over a month and a half ago…a couple of weeks before Thanksgiving…" She replied.

"Then there's a good chance that you might be pregnant." The doctor replied.

"It's impossible… Klaus can't…" Bella started to say but stopped.

"Sterility can be altered with time, given different circumstances… I'll go get the ultrasound machine, I'll be right back." The doctor announced.

"Could it be possible?" Bella asked Klaus who had remained silent.

"I… I'm a vampire Bella… We can't reproduce… If we could Kol would have an entire town filled with his descendants by now." Klaus replied.

"But you're also half werewolf and they spread their race through the family bloodline right? Maybe you can now that you broke your curse…" She suggested and she could see the changes on his face as he realized that she was right.

"I…It would have been nice to know it was a possibility…" Klaus said with a small smile on his face.

"Are you…are you happy about this?" She asked him.

"Bella, whether you're pregnant or not I am happy. But if you are indeed pregnant, I'd be even happier. It never even thought it was a possibility for me, having my own child… I was happy with just Renesmee but _our_ child… I'd be super happy Love." Klaus replied, reassuring her.

Bella kissed him with all she had and suddenly, Klaus pulled back.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"I think you really are pregnant Love…"

"How do you know?" She was confused now.

"If the dates you gave are right, you're about 6 weeks pregnant… It's the time around which the heart starts beating and…"

"You can hear something?" She asked him.

"I do now… It's faint, probably just starting…" Klaus replied and he had tears in his eyes.

They kissed again in happiness when the doctor finally came back with the machine and confirmed that Bella was indeed pregnant. He prescribed her some vitamins and gave her a few recommendations before they left, promising to come back in a month for a check up.

When they came back home, everyone was waiting for them to know what was wrong with Bella.

"You all should sit down I think." Bella suggested.

"What is it? What's wrong with you Bells?" Rebekah asked.

She had grown to care for her brother's mate as a sister and she didn't want to loose her.

"I… Klaus has something to tell you all." Bella said, pushing Klaus in front of her and silently begging him to announce the news.

"Oh, nice… Fine, I'll tell them… So… We found out that… We didn't know it was even a possibility… We were shocked by that news but…" Klaus was trying to find his words when Elijah interrupted him.

"Is that an extra heart-beat I hear?"

Rebekah and Kol started listening carefully too and Bella blushed before she bravely took Klaus' hand and added:

"Apparently, Klaus can have children… I'm about 6 weeks pregnant."

At first everyone was silent and suddenly, once the inital shock had passed, there was an explosion of joy all over the room, Renesmee being the loudest and happiest to know that she would be a big sister.

They celebrated the entire night, happy about this great news and made sure to call Charlie to inform him that he was going to be grandpa again. It's only after Renesmee went to bed that they started asking themselves the real questions.

"What is it going to be thought? A human or a hybrid?" Kol wondered.

"Who knows… We'll see I guess." Bella shrugged as she snuggled in Klaus' lap.

"You're not worried at all?" Klaus asked her softly.

"After Renesmee's scary start of pregnancy, anything will be better I think… I'm confident that we'll be able to handle everything life throws our way as long as we stay a united family." Bella replied.

"And so a united family we will remain. You and your daughter have already turned us into the united family we were always meant to be. I mean, Finn found Sage and said they'd join us at home when we move this summer, Klaus doesn't dagger us when he gets angry, and trust me the old Klaus would have daggered me when I confessed to my growing link to Renesmee… We are a family and Bella is right, we will be able to handle anything that comes our way." Elijah declared, making Bella blush.

Later, when Bella went to bed, Klaus asked of his sibling that one of them was always with Bella from now on, in order to protect her and their unborn child and everyone agreed. They didn't know who would end up finding out about this but they didn't want to risk it.

.

Time passed and they soon figured out that the hybrid blood that was in the baby's veins was also running through Bella's and so she could heal as fast as Klaus did, which was a good thing considering her clumsiness and reassured Klaus greatly.

Renesmee was very excited about being a big sister and took her coming role very seriously.

When Valentine's Day came around, Klaus took Bella to a romantic dinner and proposed to her with a ring he had made himself, with their daughter's advices (and permission).

.

They decided on a small but romantic ceremony in March. Charlie visited for the occasion, bringing Sue, Seth and Leah along with him and he happily walked his daughter to her husband. He blushed when Sue caught the flowers.

After that, time went by pretty quickly and soon, it was the summer and time for the Originals to move to their old and new home: Mystic Fall's.

They knew that life wouldn't be a cloudless sky forever but they also knew that they would be happy together forever. All they had to do was stay united and trust each other, which they had learned in the past few months.

The Mickealson's were ready to be what they had always been destined to be: a ruling family in the supernatural world.

_**.EPILOGUE.**_

While she watched her family getting settled in their big new house, Bella smiled. She had been forbidden to carry anything or to even walk, she was to sit down in her favorite armchair and rest for the rest of the day and she wasn't complaining. The pregnancy was tiring her and she welcomed any minute of rest she could get. Who would have known that the scariest vampires in history could be so overprotecting and loving?

"I love it here momma!" Renesmee exclaimed as she came to hug her.

"I'm glad. Are you done with your bedroom?" Bella asked her daughter.

"No, Elijah is installing my princess bed. I'll go tell him where to put the lamp and after that he'll play with me in the castle daddy made for me outside." The little girl replied before she kissed her mother and ran back upstairs.

Indeed, Elijah had offered his help to Renesmee to settle her bedroom the way she wanted it and she had been bossing him around ever since, knowing he wouldn't be able to refuse her anything.

"How are you feeling Love?" Klaus asked her as he gave her a glass of orange juice and kissed her lovingly on the lips.

"Your son seems excited about this move too, he hasn't stop moving since we got here." Bella replied, rubbing her swollen stomach.

"Do you need anything else?" He asked her, putting both of his hands on her grown belly too.

"I'm fine, you can go back to slaving away." Bella chuckled.

Klaus winked at her, kissed her one more time and went back to help his siblings arranging everything.

It didn't matter what the future had in store for them, Bella knew that everything would be fine. They would all be happy.

* * *

**So, this is the end... for now.**

**Who knows, maybe one day I'll pick it up again... But for now it's over.**

**What did you think?**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS to all of you. I hope you all enjoyed this Christmas gift.**

**Don't forget to review please.**

**My new Story, a Twilight/The Originals Cross over called A jump in time (or through time, I'm not sure yet), will be a Bella/Klaus and it will be published for the first chapter on the 1st or the 2nd of January, to start the new year well!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	13. Burning Diamond Awards

_**HELLO!**_

_**Thanks to you super readers, I've been nominated in the Burning Diamond awards! Isn't that great? **_

_**Thank you for liking my stories so much that you took the time to nominate me. **_

_**Please take a few minutes of your time to go and vote for me, that would mean a lot to me!**_

_**Site: burningdiamondawards . blogspot . com**_

_**Dates for voting: 3rd January to 15th January.**_

_**Thank you greatly!**_

_**Lorelei Candice Black**_


End file.
